


Be true as these

by Petra



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 14 word stories, Identity Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: 14 word stories in which Bruce and Clark make a concerted effort to find each other, but are not always certain whom they have found.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> For [](http://glossing.livejournal.com/profile)[glossing](http://glossing.livejournal.com/), who wanted to know [which of them tops](http://glossing.livejournal.com/311603.html).

"Meet me at four tomorrow. I must introduce you to my tailor." Bruce winks.

Bruce kisses Clark and backs away. "Don't get too much dew on Lois's roses."

"I don't do interviews," says the voice from the shadows. "Not even for you."

Matches snaps his fingers, leering, and says, "Another scotch for my rumpled friend here."

"I've always admired Batman, but --" Bruce touches the S. Squeezes. "You're my real hero."

Superman kisses Bruce, who raises his eyebrows. "You need to learn to save yourself."

Batman's line breaks and he's falling -- and Superman kisses him. "Say something, next time."

Superman tosses the spent bullet aside and scowls at Matches. "Stay out of trouble."

Bruce Wayne laughs, raising his glass. "I for one welcome our new alien overlord."

"Keep your eyes closed, Kal," Bruce says, kneeling. "I want everything to stay whole."

Matches laughs. "Anytime you need a new job, blue eyes, my door's always open."

Batman's armor is strewn around the Fortress. "This is safe," he says. In Kryptonian.  



End file.
